kaeno_shinjomufandomcom-20200214-history
Aika Mahaya
Aika Mahaya (マハヤ 愛歌 Mahaya Aika) was a student in Kaeno Shinjomu's Class 1st, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Kaeno Shinjomu V1. Her title was Ultimate Digital Composer (超高校級の「デジタル作曲家」lit. Super High School Level Digital Composer). History Early Life Aika grew up in a household in which both parents, Chiyoko Tachibana and Hibiki Mahaya, worked for an international company specialized in the production of electronic musical instruments and digital audio software. Due to her parents' association with music, she became fascinated with not only the hardware and software, but, too, the use of it. Early on, her parents fueled her passion for creating and playing music—bringing home instruments for her to learn and buying her a copies of the company's latest digital audio workstations. While she was a very passionate, kind, and caring person, she had trouble making friends at school. At age twelve, however, she met someone that would turn into her lifelong friend, Asahi Fukuzawa, through her parents becoming acquainted with Asahi's father, who worked in the same establishment. During a dinner between the Fukuzawas and the Mahayas, Aika and Asahi quickly became friends, going on to continually spend time with each other and bond. Due to the combination of Aika being a composer and Asahi being a musician, the two made many duets and collaborations on musical projects. Prior to the Second Tradegy Over years and years of learning and improving upon her music, she eventually hit the big times. By age fifteen, she had already composed for not only a critically acclaimed, triple-A video game, but also two feature-length movies and a plethora of smaller projects. But, however nice her life had been, it had a few bumps in the road. Not long after her career took off as a composer, her father was stabbed multiple times in an incident where he was wrongly identified as someone that owed money. While the murderer got away, Hibiki was able to get medical attention quick enough to at least be hospitalized, but only to die within the arms of his daughter and wife hours later. Her father's death deeply impacted Aika on a multitude of levels. She felt a burning desire to avenge her father and bring the person who had killed him to justice, but knew that there was nothing she could do that the police hadn't already done. Her feelings afterwards were heavily visible within the music she composed for the next few years while grieving. Her music became much more emotional, namely exploring emotions of sadness, anger, grief, and the like. For her, music was a coping and venting mechanism, but to the public, her music was an awe-inspiring display. Killing School Life Appearance Aika, standing at 5'6" (168 cm), has a fairly average build. She has mid-back length hair, which despite being dyed blonde is naturally black (which shows in her black roots), that ends in small curls and ringlets. While she often wears light makeup, particularly blush, her skin is fair, leaning towards the pale side. Her eyes are fairly narrow and are an orange brown, almost amber hue. Her typical outfit consists of a white, button-up shirt, topped by an unbuttoned, black waistcoat and a black tie covered in personalized sheet music. She wears a black skirt and on her feet are a pair of black, short-necked boots, accompanied by a pair of typical white socks. Personality Talent Ultimate Digital Composer Aika's talent, Ultimate Digital Composer, revolves around the composition of music using a computer primarily, with the aid of some live recordings, albeit usually with heavy editing over them or digital accompaniment. A typical soundtrack for her is upwards of one hundred tracks (ripe with leitmotifs) made within a few weeks of hard work. Discography Relationships Family Chiyoko Tachibana Aika's mother. Aika and her mother were very close, especially after the death of Hibiki. uhhhhhhhhh Hibiki Mahaya Aika's father. good man I guess he was pretty sweet Class 1st Hachi Hiruma Hoshi Chiura Class 94th Asahi Fukuzawa Aika's best friend since childhood. Asahi was as close to a brother as Aika could get or ever need. The two would spend hours together -- HAHA ILL FINISH THIS SOON! Quotes Trigger Bappy Balance Chapter One: * "Sample." Trivia * The last name of "Mahaya" (マハヤ) is an anagram of Yamaha, a multinational conglomerate company that produces musical instruments and products, which the company that Aika's parents work for is also based heavily upon. * The character of Aika is a manifestation of what Dee, the character's creator, would like to become in the future while also remaining realistic about her personal drawbacks that she felt she'd most likely still struggle with—a kind and caring composer who sticks by her friends but still has issues standing up for herself in times of personal need. This is most prominently exemplified in her murder, where rather than trying to stay alive and fight for herself, she gave into her desires for friendship and love twice, accepting her premature death. Category:Class 1st Category:Victim